


Spoil Me

by bisexualbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barry Allen Works For The SCPD, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Rimming, Smut, Sugar Baby Barry Allen, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Oliver Queen, Virgin Barry Allen, like at all lol, not moira queen friendly, youll probably hate her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Desperate for money to pay for his adoptive father's cancer treatments, Barry jokingly asks Oliver Queen to be his sugar daddy. He didn't expect him to actually say yes.Or to fall in love with him.





	Spoil Me

**Author's Note:**

> THREE THINGS!!  
>  **1-** this was a prompt that got _hella_ out of hand. i never anticipated it for it to get this long, but my brain kept spitting out words, and next thing i knew, i had written 10k words  
>  **2-** edited, but i tend to miss a lot of mistakes, so sorry for any you come across  
>  **3-** ive never had a sugar daddy (rip), so stuff may or may not be inaccurate in my depictions of it in this fic
> 
>  
> 
> ~~this took me like three days to write~~
> 
>  
> 
> i blame everybody in the olivarry discord server who were encouraging me to make this so long, hefsdk
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also thank you, mike, for help with the title, lol~~

“You know you don’t have to go through with this,” Iris stated from where she sat on Barry’s bed. Barry was getting ready for a date with someone he had never met before, and he was nervous. “If I’m being honest, this is a bit of a ridiculous way to get money.” 

Sighing softly, Barry kept fiddling with his tie before taking it off completely. He undid the top button and smoothed down his collar. “I know I don’t _have_ to, but I want to. I’m going to.” 

“Barry, you’ve never even met the man. He could be in his sixties and balding.” Iris laid back on his bed, letting out a sigh. “You know Dad wouldn’t want you to get the money for his treatment this way.” 

Barry remained silent, staring at himself in the mirror. Joe had been diagnosed with an aggressive form of lung cancer. It could be treated for a while, and both Iris and Barry had managed to convince Joe to at least let them try it for a bit, to see if it helped slow it down. What they didn’t tell him was that neither of them exactly had the money to pay for the treatments. 

Which led them to where they were. 

“Look, I haven’t made any deals with him yet, so if he ends up being a creep, I can still walk away,” Barry insisted. He gave Iris a smile, which was returned, albeit a bit upside down. 

“Barry, you’ve never even been on a date, how sure can you be that you’ll be okay?” Iris tried going for a teasing tone, but it ended up coming out more concerned than she probably was trying to go for. "I mean, I’m not even trying to sound mean about it or anything, I’m just worried you’re going to get hurt.” 

“I’ll be fine, I promise.” Barry turned to her and held out his arms. “How do I look?” 

Barry was wearing a maroon dress shirt with a black blazer over top. He had been planning on wearing a simple tie, but he got frustrated while tying it, so he was going without. Completing the look were black dress slacks and black dress shoes. They was the nicest things he owned without looking too over-the-top. 

“You look really nice,” Iris complimented, smiling. “I actually like the look without the tie.” 

“Thank you.” 

Barry grabbed his wallet and phone, and gave Iris a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. While he really did appreciate Iris’s concerns, he was more worried about getting Joe’s treatment paid for. He was willing to do anything for his family, even if it did mean getting a sugar daddy. 

In all honesty, the suggestion had been a complete joke at first. Cisco had said it when him, Barry, and Caitlin had all been trying to figure out a way for Barry to make more money. His job as a CSI at Starling City Police Department was great, but it didn’t pay nearly enough to cover expenses, and Iris’s job at the Picture News wasn’t much better. They had both moved home to help with Joe, but they could only stretch what money they had so far before they both wound up broke. 

Barry had found out about Oliver Queen on some dating app Iris had set up for him months ago. He had been talking with the man for a while before Cisco had even suggested the idea. Barry was well aware of the fact that Oliver had a lot of money, so when he cracked a weak joke of suggesting Oliver be his sugar daddy, he hoped it didn’t come off as rude. Luckily, though, Oliver had accepted, and they set up the date Barry was heading to. 

Oliver’s profile didn’t have any pictures of him, but it did say he was thirty-five. When he told Iris as much, she simply said “people lie all the time, Barry, he could be lying, too”. Which didn’t help his confidence much. 

Barry’s profile had a picture of him, so when Barry got to the restaurant, Oliver could easily spot him. The churning in his stomach got worse as he stepped through the front door. The restaurant was in the nicer part of Starling City. While it wasn’t overly spectacular, it was comfortable enough for Barry to feel like his bank account would suffer a bit from the meal. 

“I, um. I’m meeting someone here, I think they may already be seated,” Barry told the hostess. “Oliver Queen?” 

“So you’re the date,” she teased lightly. "Follow me, I’ll lead you to where he’s sitting.” 

Barry followed the hostess silently, his nerves only intensifying the closer he got to the table. The older man’s back was to him, and Barry swallowed thickly at seeing the sight of the man’s arms, even from a short distance. They were huge compared to Barry’s own, and he hoped he didn’t openly drool at the sight of them. 

“Thank you,” Barry said politely to the hostess before sitting in the chair across from Oliver. He was stunned into silence when his eyes met a startling shade of blue. Barry managed a weak smile, squirming a little in his chair as the man’s gave him a once over. 

“Hello, Barry,” Oliver greeted, the smooth tone washing over Barry and increasing his squirming in the chair. The man only said two words, and it already affected Barry more than he would’ve thought. “It’s nice to see you in person this time.” 

“Yeah,” Barry replied, cursing himself internally at how strained his voice sounded. He quickly cleared his throat. “You’re hotter than I thought you would be.” He closed his eyes in embarrassment after he blurted that out, feeling his face quickly heat up. “I’m sorry. I apparently don’t know how to talk to people.” 

“It’s quite alright,” Oliver said with a laugh. “If it makes you feel any better, I think you’re more beautiful in person than you are in your picture.” 

If possible, Barry was positive his face would never turn back to his normal color. Being around Oliver brought out every shade of red that Barry could possibly make. For a moment, Barry wondered if all the blushing stemmed from his inexperience in dating, or if was just Oliver. Either way, he was soaking up the attention. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you agree to this in the first place?” Barry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “I mean, I was only half joking when I asked, so I figured you would just tell me no.” 

“Honestly? You don’t seem like the type of person to ask for a sugar daddy without having some sort of valid reasoning behind it,” Oliver explained. “I felt I could trust that you aren’t just someone after my money.” 

Barry just smiled. “That makes sense. And I do need the money for something, actually,” he said, rolling his cloth napkin between two fingers. “My adoptive dad has lung cancer. He’s taking treatment right now, but it’s a more aggressive form. He doesn’t think he should get any treatment for his when there are so many other people with treatable forms that could use the time slots. He agreed to let my sister, Iris, and I pay for his treatments for a while, however, and see if it helps him any. But Iris and I can only cover so much with our jobs. We’ve moved back home to help him, but...” 

“A worthy reasoning,” Oliver said with a smile. “I can see how people could love to be around you, Barry. From what I can see, you seem to have a big heart.” 

“That’s what a lot of people have told me,” Barry agreed, a smile on his own face. 

A waitress came by and took their drink orders, and Barry realised he hadn’t even opened his menu. He did so hastily, blanching a little at the prices. It wasn’t that he couldn’t afford them, because he could (he picked the restaurant for crying out loud), but rather that they had raised the prices since he was last there. 

“Is there a problem?” Oliver asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“No, no,” Barry said quickly. “They just upped their prices since I was here last. Wasn’t expecting a burger to be nearly $20.” 

“We can go somewhere else, if you’d like,” Oliver suggested, setting his menu down. “There’s a Big Belly Burger just down the road.” 

“But, I’m just...you’re just...are you sure?” Barry stuttered. 

“I’m sure.” Oliver chuckled. 

The waitress came by with their drinks, a bit confused to see the occupants of the table getting ready to leave. Oliver said something to the poor girl as Barry dug some money to cover his drink (Oliver only got a water), before they left. 

“I’m sorry,” Barry said the moment they were outside. “I just ruined this night for us, didn’t I?” 

“Barry, relax.” Oliver had a small smirk on his face, but wasn’t being patronizing about having to leave. “I love Big Belly Burger, anyway. Plus, it was getting a bit stuffy in there, anyway.” 

Chuckling softly, Barry started walking alongside Oliver on their way to the fast food place. At one point, there were a group of people hogging the sidewalk, so Oliver put a hand on Barry’s lower back to help guide him around the people. If it was possible, Barry was certain the heat from Oliver’s hand was burning all the way to his skin. The contact was nice, and Barry was soaking up the small gesture. 

When they got to Big Belly Burger, Barry immediately felt out of place in his blazer and pants. Oliver just strolled through without a care, acting like he wasn’t sticking out in his dark green button up and black slacks. Oliver was even wearing a _tie_ , but he didn’t seem to mind. 

“We stick out,” Barry said, standing almost too close to the older man. Barry didn’t like being the center of attention, and they were getting a few curious looks due to their attire. 

“They’re just jealous because we look so good,” Oliver replied, smiling as he rubbed Barry’s back as they waited in line. 

When they sat down with their food, Barry decided to take his blazer off, setting it on the back of his chair, and rolled his sleeves up. He had a bad habit of being a messy eater, and the last thing he needed were his nice clothes to have ketchup dripped all over them. 

“So I assume that you weren’t lying about your age on your profile?” Oliver asked. 

“Not lying,” Barry confirmed. “I really am twenty-three. And I assume you really are thirty-five?” 

“That would be correct.” 

Barry couldn’t help himself, so he asked, “our age difference doesn’t bother you, does it?” 

“Why would it?” Oliver asked, quirking an eyebrow. “We’re both consenting adults interested in one another. Besides, I’m into younger men.” 

At the wink he received, Barry’s face was back to its bright red state as he grinned down at his burger. “Well, lucky for you, I happen to be into older men.” 

Barry couldn’t help but feel proud of himself as Oliver just chuckled quietly. He didn’t exactly have a lot of experience dating (any, really), so getting any sort of positive reaction from the other man felt like an accomplishment. Barry, of course, seemed to be flustered at anything that came out of Oliver’s mouth. But if the light dusting of red he saw on the older man’s cheeks was anything to go by, Oliver was affected by some of the things, too. 

By the time they left, Barry felt a lot more comfortable with the situation between the two of them. They had settled on a price (Barry still felt really bad, but Oliver assured him time and time again that it was alright), and Barry would be able to pay off most of the medical bills within a few months. They parted ways with a promise to meet up again, and Barry was thankful that he had decided to step outside his comfort zone. 

 **~*~**  

If you asked anybody, they would say the reasoning for his lack of dating life would be his shy tendencies. In reality, he just doubted anybody would want to. 

Barry was a homebody in every sense of the word. He was shy and lacked a lot of confidence. Nora and Henry, his parents, had been killed in a car accident when Barry was only four, and their friend Joe West had taken the small boy in and adopted him. While he truly did love living with the Wests (he hadn’t decided to legally change Barry’s last name, which Barry would be forever thankful for), not having his actual parents messed with his head a bit. 

Throughout school, Barry always kept to himself. He’d see other kids with their parents during school events, and he’d wonder what it would be like to have something like that. His parents never saw him enter school, or become the brilliant CSI he was. Barry always strived for the best, and Nora and Henry never got to witness that. It made him think he wasn’t worth anything good. Because, surely, if even his own parents couldn’t stay in his life, why would anybody who dated him stay? Due to all of his self-doubt, Barry didn’t think anybody _would_ want to date him. 

Iris was a different story altogether. She flourished in high school, and had her first date lined up on the weekend after her sixteenth birthday. Joe had made a rule that they couldn’t date until they were sixteen, and while Barry didn’t even need it, it made Iris impatient. 

Both Iris and Joe worried about Barry’s lack of social life, but he always insisted that he was happy with having his friends and family. It wasn’t entirely true, but he figured they had enough to worry about, that he really didn’t need to be one of those things, as well. Besides, Barry would always plaster a smile on his face and say he was perfectly content with being single. 

Even though Oliver wasn’t exactly his boyfriend, Barry was still happy with the knowledge that he would be spending intimate time with him. Iris had been concerned, at first, about what exactly Oliver would want to do with him, but Barry assured her he’d be alright. If he had managed to avoid the topic of sex with Oliver thus far, he would be perfectly okay with avoiding it for a while longer. 

 **~*~**  

“You could’ve told me this would be black tie,” Barry said, self-consciously pulling the bottom of his shirt down. While he _was_ wearing nicer dark wash jeans, his shirt was a plain white t-shirt with a light brown cardigan over top. The other people in the museum were dressed significantly nicer. A mixture of men in tuxes and women dolled up in nice dresses surrounding them. 

Oliver himself was in similar attire to Barry. Nice jeans with a soft blue button-up. Barry was comforted by the fact that it wasn’t just him who stuck out. “Even I wasn’t told this, Barry,” he said with a chuckle. 

Barry clung to his arm nonetheless, skillfully avoiding people as they weaved through all the guests. When Oliver had told him the new art museum was holding a grand opening event, and the members of the Queen family had been invited, Barry thought nothing of it when he agreed to go. They hadn’t done much together recently, and going to the new art museum sounded interesting enough. Barry had gone to museums during his free time constantly while growing up. It was definitely a new scene to be at the opening of one. 

“Well at least we stick out together,” Oliver said, wrapping an arm around Barry’s waist. Humming softly, Barry easily leaned into the touch. 

The two of them giggled a bit as the people who were also there stared at their obvious underdressing for the event, but with Oliver’s arm around his waist, Barry couldn’t seem to find it in himself to care. In that moment, Barry honestly felt like he was on an actual date with Oliver. Granted, that could be how Oliver saw what they were doing. But at the end of the day, Barry would get paid at some point, and the check would feel like the sever digging deeper between them. Besides, Oliver wouldn’t even want someone like Barry, anyway. They wouldn’t have even made it to a first date if Barry hadn’t asked Oliver to be his sugar daddy. 

Looking at one of the paintings, Barry smiled a little to himself. He wasn’t one of those people who looked too deeply into paintings, but rather just liked looking at the art and seeing all the work that went into it. Feeling eyes on him, Barry turned his head to see Oliver watching him. 

“What?” Barry asked, his cheeks burning red. “Didn’t we come here to look at the art?” 

“I am,” Oliver replied. The line was so cheesy, that it honestly probably shouldn’t have flustered Barry as much as it did, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Charmer,” Barry muttered, but he was smiling. 

“I do my best.” Oliver lightly bumped shoulders with him, chuckling afterwards. “It’s really cute seeing you get all flustered. Red is totally your color.” 

“Oh my god,” Barry said, laughing. They slowly walked through the exhibits, only really stopping at a painting or two to look. “Why didn’t you invite your sister or somebody with you to this thing? I’m sure she’d be better company than me.” 

Oliver was quick to shake his head. “Don’t say that, Barry. I enjoy your company. And the reason I asked you is because I wanted to. I do enjoy spending time with you, you know. Not everything we do has to have a reason behind it.” 

Humming softly, Barry stared at the nearest sculpture. His cheeks still felt warm, and Oliver’s body next to him was a welcome comfort. Just spending time with the older man made Barry realise how much he had denied himself over the years. Being there with Oliver, Barry could understand why Iris had always been itching to go out. 

“What’s on your mind?” Oliver asked softly, catching Barry’s far away expression. 

“Oh. I, um. This sculpture is just...so nice. Pretty. I wonder what inspired him to make it, you know?” Barry fibbed, knowing how obvious his lie was, but desperately hoping Oliver wouldn’t catch him on it. 

Luckily enough, Oliver didn’t. “Yeah, it’s definitely a very nice piece.” 

 **~*~**  

Both Barry and Iris considered themselves lucky that Joe comment on their sudden influx in money. Oliver was giving Barry decent checks to pay for Joe’s medical bills, and their own paychecks went towards bills and groceries. Any leftover money they had, they set aside for emergency purposes. Joe was, of course, suspicious, but thankfully didn’t complain _too_ much on the subject. He still thought all the money spent was a waste, and the hospital’s time could easily be spent for more treatable cancer patients. 

For a while, they had set up a nice routine. During the day, they’d work, and come home for lunch to check on their dad. Then at night, either one of them went out at a time, or both stayed home. On weekends, Barry usually went grocery shopping while Iris cleaned the house. Joe said they both worried too much, but couldn’t get mad about it because it came from a place of love. 

“Where are you going?” Iris asked from Barry’s bedroom door. 

Barry spun around, seeing Iris dressed in a lavender colored dress with her hair up and makeup done, putting earrings in as she stood in Barry’s doorway. “I’m having dinner with Oliver’s family tonight.” 

“That was tonight?” Iris’s eyes widened as she paused. “I have a date with Eddie tonight.” 

“You can both go out tonight,” Joe said from behind Iris, catching both of their attention. “Seriously, you two. I’ll be okay by myself for a night. I’m not invalid.” 

“We’re just worried, Dad,” Iris said, her voice quiet. 

“I know. And while I appreciate it, you both can’t stop living your life to watch over me,” Joe said sternly. “Seriously, you two. I know how to hook up my oxygen tank well enough that I’ll be fine by myself.” 

“Okay,” Iris said. She kissed his cheek. “I’m off, then. See you both later.” 

“Enjoy yourself,” Joe said, smiling as Iris walked off. He then looked at Barry. “You enjoy yourself, too, son. I’m happy you’re finally dating.” 

“Thank you,” Barry said quietly, feeling guilty at how happy Joe looked. Joe wandered off, and Barry looked back at the mirror he had in his room, biting his bottom lip roughly. If Joe only knew what Oliver _really_ was to him... 

When he got to the Queen manor, it suddenly hit him at how much money Oliver really had. Of course, he always knew, but it didn’t really seem to hit him until that moment. Parking his car near the front entrance, Barry climbed out a bit awkwardly and made his way to the front door. He knocked nervously before waiting for someone to answer the front door. The door opened suddenly, like somebody had been waiting, and Barry was suddenly greeted with the sight of a grinning brunette. 

“Uh, hello?” Barry said awkwardly, not knowing who the young woman in front of him was. 

“Hi! You must be Barry,” she said, stepping to the side to let Barry in. “I’m Thea, Ollie’s sister.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Barry said, shaking the girl’s hand. “Oliver’s talked about you before. Great things, of course.” 

“Well I hope so. Oliver wouldn’t stop talking my ear off about you. I thought I’d never meet you,” Thea joked, leading him to the living room. “Dinner’s about done, but Mom thought we could all sit in here and chat for a bit. If that’s okay with you.” 

“Yeah, sounds fine with me,” Barry agreed, smiling. Thea was as easy to talk to as Oliver was. He secretly hoped the rest of the family was the same way, so tonight would end up being too awkward for him. 

“Hi, Barry,” Oliver greeted, standing up from the couch to greet him. Barry blushed a little bit as Oliver kissed his cheek before leading them to the couch he just occupied. “And right on time. Here I thought you’d be your usual late self and come through the door just as dinner is being served.” 

“I’m way too nervous to be late for tonight,” Barry said, chuckling quietly. He stiffened a bit when an older woman suddenly walked in. 

“Hello, Barry. I’m Moira, Oliver’s mother,” Moira introduced, reaching her hand out. Barry was quick to shake it. “It’s nice to finally meet the man who’s captured Oliver’s attention.” She sat down on the couch across from Oliver and Barry, making Barry feel like he was in an interview. 

“I hear Ollie’s talked about me,” Barry joked weakly. 

“Ollie is a family nickname, if you don’t mind,” Moira stated flatly, causing Barry’s smile to quickly vanish. Both Thea and Oliver suddenly looked very uncomfortable. 

“Oh, uh, alright,” Barry stuttered out. He had only just met her and seemed to already offended her. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s quite alright. Mistakes happen.” Moira suddenly gave Barry a once over, making him feel very uncomfortable under her stare. He wished he had worn something nicer. “How old are you, Barry? _Ollie_ won’t say.” 

“I’m twenty-three, ma’am,” Barry said politely, trying his best to please her. 

“Younger than Thea?” Moira quirked an eyebrow, sending a look over in Oliver’s direction. “Makes you wonder what intentions you have for my son, at such a young age.” 

Barry quickly blinked, looking down at his feet. He suddenly felt very unwelcome in her presence, and he wanted nothing more than to leave. But he had promised Oliver he would stay the entire time. Plus it would look weird to Joe if Barry suddenly came home early from a ‘meet the family’ dinner. 

“Mom, shouldn’t dinner be done by now?” Oliver asked, his voice sounding strained. 

“Of course.” Moira smiled, but her posture was still stiff as she stood up. 

“I’m so sorry,” Oliver whispered to Barry once Moira was out of earshot. Thea looked like she wanted to apologize, too, but she quickly followed behind her mother. 

“I’ll be fine,” Barry lied, giving him a strained smile as they walked into the dining room. The table was large, and took up most of the room. It felt rather impersonal, and Barry felt stranded as he and Oliver took their seats on one side, and Moira and Thea sat on the other. Barry quietly thanked the people who brought out the food and silently asked Oliver for help concerning the silverware. 

“Twenty-three years old, and he doesn’t know what a salad fork is,” Moira commented, not at all trying to hide it. 

Barry let out a shaky sigh, willing himself not to burst into tears at the comment. He simply muttered a soft “sorry” and started quietly eating. Thea was sending him sympathetic looks, and Oliver was squeezing his thigh in a comforting manner. 

“So, Barry, what do you do for a living?” Thea asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I’m a CSI at SCPD,” Barry stated proudly. “I’ve always been interested in both science and law, so it looked like a great field to go into. I’m only an assistant at the moment, but the captain likes my worth ethic and talked about promoting me once the current lead CSI retires.” 

“Assistant? That must not pay very well,” Moira said. “Which brings us back to what intentions you may have for my son.” 

“Mom,” Oliver said firmly, but still polite. 

Barry felt tears prickle in his eyes and he quickly set down his fork. “Excuse me,” he mumbled before fleeing from the room. He found a bathroom easily enough and locked himself inside. He sat on the toilet seat and buried his face in his hands. 

A wave of shame washed over him as he felt more tears come as he sat there. Moira was essentially right. Barry _was_ using Oliver for money, but he had never really considered just how bad it looked to other people until Moira hinted at it. Iris didn’t seem to mind, and all the money went towards bills, anyway. He felt ashamed of his actions as he sat there, feeling humiliated for even showing his face at the manor in the first place. 

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by Oliver’s voice asking, “Barry, are you alright?” 

“No, I’m not,” Barry answered truthfully, sniffling. “Your mom is right. I’m nothing but a gold digger. I don’t belong here.” 

“Barry, no you are _not_. Can I please come in so we can talk face to face?” 

Barry sat there another minute before standing up and unlocking the door. Oliver walked into the small bathroom and shut the door behind him. He quickly pulled Barry into a hug, rubbing his back as Barry sniffled into his shoulder. 

“Barry Allen, you are _not_ a gold digger, alright? For one, all the money I give you is going towards your dad, not yourself. Secondly, this relationship is more than just about you getting money from me, Barry,” Oliver told him. 

Stiffening as the words sank in, Barry suddenly pulled back to look at him. “Wait, what? I thought...I thought that our relationship was just...you know.” 

It was Oliver’s turn to look hurt. “Is that really what you thought? Barry, I wouldn’t have you meet my mom and sister if that was the case.” 

“Oh,” Barry said softly, feeling even more stupid. “God, I can’t keep the foot out of my mouth, can I?” 

Oliver still looked hurt, but he quickly morphed his expression into a forced sort of smile. “No, you can’t.” Instead of his usual teasing tone, it, like the smile, was forced and not at all right. “C’mon, let’s salvage what left there is of dinner, and try to make the most of it.” 

 **~*~**  

Things had felt awkward for the two of them enough that Barry distanced himself. He felt embarrassed for assuming their relationship didn’t mean anything when, clearly, it did. Oliver himself had texted Barry a few times, but otherwise left the man alone. It was like they were complete strangers all over again, and Barry hated it. 

He didn’t have to focus on that for long, however, due to Joe’s health suddenly taking a dramatic nosedive. None of the treatments they were doing were working anymore, and Joe demanded to just be left in peace. Wanting to make the best of Joe’s last days, both Iris and Barry agreed to respect his wishes. 

Things were rough after that. Joe had to be transported to stay in the hospital, and any thoughts of Oliver were nonexistent. Barry had better things to worry about than his boyfriend (if that’s what he was) being upset with him over poor communication. 

About two months after Joe’s health declined, Barry got a call saying he had passed away in his sleep overnight. Understandably, both kids grew distraught over the news that their dad had passed away. Oliver’s texts had slowly grown in distance until they stopped completely around the time of Joe’s death. Barry worried that, as he called, that it was too late to ask for a comforting hand. 

 _“Barry?”_ Oliver sounded worried, and a bit relieved. The sound of his voice alone made Barry relax. _“If this about my mom, I’m sor-”_  

“Joe’s dead,” Barry whispered, cutting Oliver off quickly. “His health had just taken a complete decline the past month, and he died in his sleep the other night. I’m so sorry for bothering you right now, but I just...I need someone to help me through this right now. Iris has her boyfriend Eddie, and I just. Oliver I can’t do this by myself, please.” 

 _“Send me your address, I’m on my way over,”_ Oliver said, making Barry smile. 

“Thank you.” 

 _“Anything for you, Barry.”_  

As promised, Oliver was there quickly. Iris had gone over to Eddie’s for the night, not wanting to be in the house anymore. Barry himself didn’t want to leave quite yet, so he easily accepted the hug he was wrapped into by Oliver. Barry cried into the older man’s shoulder, loving the comfort of having his arms wrapped tightly around him. 

“Hey, everything will be okay,” Oliver murmured, running a hand through Barry’s soft hair. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sure you had better things to do than have me snot all over your shirt,” Barry muttered into said shirt. “I couldn’t be alone, Ollie. The house is so empty now.” 

“Do you want to stay at my place tonight?” Oliver asked, pulling back to gently cup Barry’s face. He softly wiped away the younger’s tears, giving him a small smile. “That way you’re not alone, and you’re not in this empty house by yourself. Just for one night.” 

Barry sniffled, looking around them before letting out a shaky breath and nodding. “Yeah, okay. Thank you, Oliver.” 

“You can call me Ollie, Barry,” Oliver said, chuckling softly. “And I’d do anything to make you happy.” 

Blushing, Barry kissed Oliver’s cheek before pulling back and heading up towards his room. He kept his gaze straight ahead of him until he was in his room. Once there, he let tears fall, but he didn’t try to stop them as he packed an overnight bag to stay at Oliver’s. 

Once they got to Oliver’s, he was suddenly struck with how homey it felt. It wasn’t an extravagant place by any means, and that surprised Barry a bit. Where the Queen manor was large and felt impersonal, Oliver’s apartment felt welcoming and comfortable. Oliver seemed to be amused at Barry’s surprise, but didn’t make any comment on it as he led the man further inside. 

“There’s a guest room, if you want to stay in there for tonight,” Oliver said. He was hovering in front of a door that appeared to be the master bedroom, if Barry had to guess. 

Oliver was nice enough to offer him the guest room, but Barry didn’t want all that space. “Can we share a bed tonight?” he asked quietly, nervous that Oliver would tell him no. 

“Of course.” Oliver’s voice was just as soft, making Barry blush a bit. 

The door opened to reveal a decent sized room. A king sized bed was right in the middle of the room, taking up a lot of the space. Along the right wall was a doorway that Oliver explained led to his closet, along with a small dresser next to it. To the left was another door that led to a private bathroom, and a desk where Oliver did most of his work from home at. Pictures adorned the walls, and books were scattered along every available surface. 

“Nice room,” Barry said, smiling up at Oliver. 

“Thank you. I need to clean it, it’s a bit of a mess,” he said, kicking at some dirty clothes that were laying on the floor. “I wasn’t exactly expecting company, but I’m not complaining.” 

“I can help you clean. As thanks for letting me stay here tonight,” Barry said, dropping his overnight bag on the end of the unmade bed. 

“You really don’t have to, Barry. I made the mess, so I’ll clean it up,” Oliver insisted. 

“Then I’ll cook us dinner,” Barry continued. “Please...just let me do _something_.” 

“Alright, fine,” Oliver said, chuckling to himself. “You can cook dinner. But no helping me clean or I’m locking you in the bathroom.” 

Barry laughed, but nodded in acceptance. With a quick kiss to the cheek, Barry brushed past him and headed into the kitchen. While Iris loved cooking at home, Barry always found it a good way to keep his hands busy, and his mind off worrying. At the moment, he was making a simple meal of spaghetti and garlic bread for the two of them. He would’ve made homemade sauce for it, but Oliver didn’t have all the ingredients to make it, so he stuck to the sauce jar he had in his cupboards. 

Cooking for the two of them felt more natural than Barry would originally have thought. Puttering around in the kitchen made Barry’s mind slip away from everything he was upset over and calmed him down considerably. He was thankful, then, that Oliver had let him do this. 

“Dinner’s done,” Barry called out to Oliver, who was still picking things up around the apartment. He laughed when Oliver let out a dramatic moan at the smell. “You act like you haven’t had this in years.” 

“A couple years, actually. Mom didn’t think it was ‘classy’ enough to be served at meals. I bought the ingredients on a whim, but I haven’t gotten around to making it.” Oliver helped Barry set the table, and they were soon quietly eating together. 

The whole scene was extremely domestic, and Barry could honestly see himself doing this for years to come. It was a thought that, while a bit daunting, didn’t scare him as much as he thought. Instead, he found himself more looking forward to the idea. 

“I’m sorry for ignoring you for so long, by the way,” Barry said suddenly. “It wasn’t intentional. Well, it was at first, but then everything with Joe happened, and that was more important.” 

“Hey, I get it,” Oliver replied, smiling. “Family comes first. Especially in situations like that, so I completely understand.” 

“You’re too good for me, Oliver Queen.” 

“You’re too good for _me_ , Barry Allen.” 

Blushing, Barry smiled down at his plate. He then sighed and looked back up at Oliver once more. “Why doesn’t your mom like me? I didn’t think I was being rude or anything.” 

“You weren’t at all, I promise. Thea loves you. Our mom is...well, she’s a bit over-the-top. She’s one of the rich people who think they’re better than everyone,” Oliver admitted, embarrassed. “And I really am sorry for all of her comments. She makes those all the time whenever Thea and I bring someone home to meet her. She thinks we should marry into other rich families to keep our wealth going, or whatever her excuse is. Mom hasn’t even met Thea’s boyfriend because I’m pretty sure she’d completely lose it.” At Barry’s confused look, Oliver elaborated. “Thea’s boyfriend, Roy, is from the Glades. Mom hates that part of town, so she’d probably lose her lid.” 

Barry giggled. “I’m not from there, but she seems to lose her lid at anyone who isn’t rich.” 

“It would make sense,” Oliver agreed, laughing. “What, uh. What were you and Iris planning to do with the house?” 

“I don’t know,” Barry answered honestly. “Joe always said we could do whatever we wanted with it once he was gone. Neither of us really gave it much thought, though, because we were both too busy trying to keep him alive. I suppose Iris doesn’t want to live there anymore. We both grew up there, but it always felt like more of a home to her there. I imagine all the memories are hard to see with Joe gone now.” 

“What about you?” 

“I don’t know,” Barry whispered. “Part of me wants to live there, and another part of me wants to move out.” 

“Do whatever you want to, Barry. Don’t let other people decide for you.” Oliver reached over and grabbed Barry’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “No matter what, though, I’ll be here for you every step of the way.” 

“Thank you.” 

Oliver leaned over and kissed him sweetly. It was their first kiss in over a month, and Barry was suddenly reminded at how much he missed Oliver during that time. “I’d do anything for you, Barry.” 

 **~*~**  

In the end, Barry ended up moving in with Oliver. Iris had already moved in with Eddie by the time Barry made the decision. Iris was angry at first because the house would end up with some stranger, instead of either of them. After Barry pointed out that she had moved out first, she instantly quieted down. 

The house end up being sold to some newlywed couple who were buying their first house together. The woman, Laurel, was lovely and Barry could easily see the two of them becoming close friends. He gave them the keys to the house happily enough, knowing it was in good hands. 

Even though they now lived together, Barry still had his worries. The conversation with Moira still hung there in the back of his mind. Now that there wasn’t Joe to worry about anymore, Oliver didn’t really give him checks anymore. Instead, he found new ways of spoiling his boyfriend (Barry still couldn’t believe they made it official) whenever possible. However, due to Moira’s comments still affecting him, Barry didn’t think he was deserving of any of the gifts, or that Oliver would quickly get bored of him. Oliver was Barry’s only serious boyfriend, and he didn’t want to mess anything up. 

When Barry got to worrying over something, he usually either paced or cleaned. At the moment, he was cleaning. The entire apartment reeked of lemon, and it was starting to give Barry a headache. It was cooler outside, but not enough to need the heat on, so Barry opened all the windows, hoping the gentle breeze would get the strong scent out of the apartment. 

“Barry, what are you doing?” Oliver asked, walking into the kitchen where Barry was. Barry looked up, seeing Oliver as he shed his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He had to work late at Queen Consolidated, causing him to walk into Barry’s cleaning. “Why are you cleaning an already clean counter?” 

“Because there was a sticky spot,” Barry answered lamely, turning back to look at the spot he had just been scrubbing. “I, uh. I enjoy cleaning. It relaxes me.” 

“What’s the problem?” Oliver asked. He walked over to Barry and gave him a sweet kiss. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Barry kissed the tip of his nose before pulling away completely. “Just some unnecessary worrying on my part. It’s okay.” 

“You know you can talk to me about anything, Barry.” 

“I know, which I appreciate,” Barry said honestly, smiling at Oliver. “I just have to think things through myself, don’t worry about it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I’ll come to you if I need to, don’t worry.” With another quick kiss, Barry disappeared into the bathroom to take a quick shower before starting dinner. 

A few days later, Barry found himself in much the same predicament, and he was starting to even get annoyed with himself. Because of his constant worrying, Oliver had made a joke that their apartment was starting to smell like a hospital. Of course, Barry already knew that, but it still made him step back and realise _he really needed to talk to Oliver._  

“Ollie? Can we talk a minute?” Barry asked, wringing his hands together nervously. 

Oliver paused on what he was doing, giving a soft “yeah” and making sure the stove was off before walking with Barry to the living room. He looked nervous himself as they sat down on the couch, and Barry instantly felt guilty for making him worry. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot recently, which you already know, about us. And this isn’t necessarily a bad thing, if we don’t make it one,” Barry rambled. “Well, I...I feel like you’ll get bored of me, you know, now that you don’t really owe me anything?” 

Oliver laughed, but instantly quieted at seeing the look on Barry’s face. “Barry, I already told you, I’m in this relationship because I care about you. Truthfully, I thought _you’d_ get bored of _me_.” 

“That’s impossible, I’d never get bored of you,” Barry said, chuckling softly as he pulled Oliver in for a kiss. 

“Is that what you’ve been worrying over, then?” Oliver asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Because as nice as it is seeing the place cleaner than usual, I don’t like knowing it’s coming from a place of worrying.” 

“Yeah, but now that we’ve talked, I’ll probably go back to my usual ‘laze around the house when I’m not working’,” Barry said with a laugh. “I usually hate cleaning.” 

Oliver fondly rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Let me go finish dinner, then, and then we can discuss how lazy you are.” 

Laughing, Barry just watched as Oliver went back into the kitchen, feeling incredibly lucky with how his life turned out. Granted, there were still a lot of things to work on, but Barry was confident things would be okay. 

 **~*~**  

If Barry was being fairly honest with himself, he still had a lot of hesitancy when it came to his relationship with Oliver. For the most part, things were going great between them. They still went on dates, they still spent a lot of time together, and even had get togethers with their sisters and their boyfriends. Barry had certainly fallen for the older blond, and he was fairly certain Oliver felt the same, with how often Iris said “he looks at you like you hung the moon”. 

Even so, Barry was still hesitant. Not for the relationship part, no. But the _intimacy_ part. 

He wanted to be intimate with Oliver, there was no doubt. They had made out enough times that Barry knew Oliver could easily turn him on with some grinding. Before Joe died, Barry would always use having to keep an eye on him as some sort of excuse. Mentioning his adoptive father was the best mood killer he had up his sleeve, but Oliver never seemed to mind (much). Now with that excuse gone, and them living together, Barry could only guess how frustrated Oliver must be. 

Every time Oliver had made a move to go further with Barry, Barry really did want it. But every time, he chickened out and made an excuse as to why they couldn’t. He felt bad, because he was giving Oliver a bad cause of blue balls whenever they started going somewhere and Barry’s internal panic ended things before they could really get going. 

As silly as it sounded, Barry was scared Oliver would leave him because, to him, Barry didn’t want to have sex. Which wasn’t true, of course, but Barry’s mind had led him to believe otherwise. 

“You know, I know you’re doing this on purpose,” Oliver said as Barry started babbling again about a recent case he was assigned at work in the middle of another make out. “What I haven’t been able to figure out is why.” 

Barry’s face burned hot. “You’ll laugh at me.” 

“I promise I won’t,” Oliver said, gently cupping one of Barry’s heated cheeks. 

“Well...you’re the only person I’ve ever been with, Ollie,” Barry admitted quietly, looking down at his lap. “I’m, um. I’m a virgin.” 

“Oh, okay. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Oliver asked, not moving away from Barry at the information. 

“Because I was embarrassed. Here you are, much older than me a lot more experienced, and I’m at twenty-three-year-old virgin.” 

“Barry, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise,” Oliver reassured, kissing Barry’s forehead. “Now that I know, I won’t be as...pushy with you.” 

“You haven’t been pushy. I’ve wanted it just as much as you have, I swear. It’s just, well...I’m really nervous.” Barry’s cheeks darkened in color. 

“That’s okay. I’ll take my time with you, Barry.” Oliver kissed him sweetly. “But I won’t do it all at once, however.” 

“Oh yeah?” Barry asked, smirking a little, and feeling himself loosen up after the confession. 

“Yeah. C’mon, baby. Let me take you into the bedroom and show you how good rimming feels,” Oliver said, turning Barry’s flush from embarrassment to arousal. 

“I can’t wait,” Barry said honestly, smiling as he followed Oliver into the bedroom. 

After that, Oliver started doing small things here and there with Barry to slowly get him comfortable to all the new experiences. Barry was thankful Oliver was mindful of not overwhelming him, and easily let Oliver do whatever he wanted. 

A few months of that and Barry finally felt comfortable enough to go the rest of the way with Oliver. They had done pretty much everything but have actual sex together, and discovered that Barry had a bit of a daddy kink when it came to Oliver. The way he felt so cared for and loved, well, he couldn’t help it. He did have a lot of that growing up, but with Oliver it felt different. So much different. 

“Are you sure, baby?” Oliver asked, pulling Barry close. 

“Absolutely positive,” Barry answered, smiling and pulling Oliver in for a kiss. They stood there kissing for a bit before Oliver walked Barry back to the bed, slowly lowering him down onto it. Once Barry was situated on the bed, Oliver settled between his spread legs, kissing him again. 

“I’m going to make this special for you,” Oliver said softly, sending Barry’s heart racing. 

“I love you, Oliver.” 

Oliver’s grin widened, and he kissed Barry, making the younger’s toes curl. “I love you, too, Barry.” 

Sitting up, Oliver pulled his shirt off, making Barry grin as his eyes roamed his bare torso. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, but he still loved looking. _This man was all his._  

“All mine,” Barry said, voicing his thoughts as he sat up to suck a mark onto Oliver’s collarbone. Oliver moaned softly, holding Barry close as he let the man do whatever he wanted. 

When Barry was pleased with his work, he took off his own shirt and laid back down. Oliver muttered something along the lines of “took the fun part away” before mouthing at one of Barry’s nipples. Whining softly, Barry bucked up into the touch, eyes slipping closed as he let Oliver do whatever he pleased. 

“Ollie,” he breathed out, squirming under the light touch, and the attention of Oliver’s mouth on his nipple. 

Oliver switched nipples, catching Barry a little by surprise, but not any less of a welcomed thing. “So beautiful. So soft,” he said, kissing down the younger’s chest before stopping at the waistband of Barry’s jeans. “May I?” 

“Please,” Barry begged, lifting his hips up so Oliver could slip both his jeans and boxers off of him. 

Once Barry was laying there naked, Oliver took his cock into his hand, slowly stroking it. “Make such pretty moans for me,” he said, smiling as Barry whimpered at the attention his cock was receiving. “Feel good, baby?” 

“Yeah. Feels really good.” 

Oliver kissed him before moving back down and slowly taking Barry’s cock into his mouth. Whining, Barry bucked his hips up, sputtering out an apology afterwards. “Daddy,” he breathed out, opening his eyes just enough to watch what Oliver was doing. All of his movements were slow and careful, making Barry squirm in a mixture of impatience and arousal. Barry didn’t dare rush Oliver in anything, letting him do what he wanted to Barry. 

Oliver continued sucking him off for a bit before pulling out completely. Barry whined as his cock was released from Oliver’s mouth, opening his eyes to watch Oliver take his own jeans and boxers off. Oliver disappeared from view a minute before coming back and settling once more between Barry’s legs. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay,” Barry answered, his whole body feeling warm from Oliver’s care. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, baby,” Oliver replied, kissing Barry before kissing down his chest once more. Barry groaned a little in anticipation as Oliver went past his cock this time. 

The first feeling of Oliver’s tongue on his most intimate spot always made him jump in surprise. Oliver’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his hip settled him down, and he moaned the next time Oliver licked his hole. He could hear the ruffling of the sheets as Oliver did something, but Barry was too distracted by the feeling of Oliver eating him out to pay too close attention to what it was. 

Barry jumped again when a finger slid in alongside Oliver’s tongue. Oliver’s free hand was still on his hip, keeping him grounded as the older man opened him up. Practically melting into the sheets, Barry shyly rode his hips down. Pleased by this reaction, Oliver gently squeezed his hip, before sliding in another finger. 

By the time Oliver had three fingers in him, he was sitting up, watching the way Barry fell apart from the fingers alone. “Can’t wait to make love to you, baby. I love you so much. Just want to show you how much in every way I can,” he said, pulling Barry in for a sloppy kiss. 

Moaning against Oliver’s lips, Barry wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck, holding him in place as Oliver continued fingering him. “Daddy, please,” he whimpered, his legs closing around Oliver. “Want you so bad.” 

“I’ve got you, love.” 

Pulling back, Oliver slipped his fingers out of Barry, drawing a whimper at the loss. Oliver smiled, rolling a condom on and applying lube on his cock before settling into a comfortable position. “This’ll probably hurt at first, okay?” 

“Okay,” Barry replied, slowly stroking his own cock as Oliver pushed his legs to his chest. Scrunching his nose a little at the first intrusion, Barry willed himself to relax. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, baby. I’m right here,” Oliver said, pushing into Barry slowly. Once he bottomed out, Barry moved his legs to wrap around the other man’s waist. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay. It’s different, but not unwelcome,” Barry said, chuckling a little. He let a breath before wiggling his hips a little. “You can move.” 

Drawing back some, Oliver started up a slower rhythm, letting Barry get used to the feeling before he sped up some. Barry, however, felt like he was in heaven from the feeling. Oliver’s movements weren’t too fast, but they were perfect enough that Barry could feel the drag of his cock. 

“Daddy,” Barry whimpered, bringing Oliver down to moan against his mouth, legs tightening around Oliver’s waist. 

“I’m right here, baby.” Oliver ran a hand down Barry’s side, causing him to shiver at the feeling. 

Barry clung tightly onto Oliver, moaning against his boyfriend’s lips as Oliver kept up a slower pace for the both of them. He didn’t even seem bothered, nor wanting to rush it at all, making sure Barry was comfortable the whole time. Barry’s eyes filled with tears as he messily kissed Oliver, wanting him to know just how much the whole thing meant to him, and how much Oliver meant to him. 

“Barry, love, are you okay?” Oliver asked, tasting the tears on his lips as they slid down his lover’s face. 

“I just love you so much,” Barry blubbered, smiling. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I love you, too.” Oliver kissed Barry again, reaching between them to stroke Barry’s cock. 

Letting out a soft whimper, Barry bucked into the touch, not knowing which direction to move his hips. In the end, he did both. Moving his hips down to meet Oliver’s thrusts, and then into Oliver’s hand. He could feel a now familiar heat in his stomach as Oliver continued his pace. 

Oliver suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting a spot in Barry that Oliver said before was his prostate. Tears fell quicker down his face at the intense feelings, causing him to dig his fingers into Oliver’s back, surely leaving marks. Smirking a little, he raked his nails down Oliver’s back, feeling accomplished when Oliver just moaned at the feeling. 

Barry sobbed as he came, spilling into Oliver’s hand as the intense orgasm washed over him. He felt Oliver continue his thrusting, growing sloppy until he was coming into the condom with a groan. 

After riding out both of their highs, Oliver gently pulled out. He smiled at how fucked out Barry looked before getting up to throw away the condom and grab a rag from the bathroom. When he came back out, Barry’s eyelids were drooping, but he still had a pleased smile on his face as Oliver gently cleaned the cum off of the both of them. When he was done, he tossed the rag in the direction of the bathroom before slipping into the bed next to Barry. 

“How was your first time, my love?” Oliver asked, putting their foreheads together. 

“Perfect,” Barry answered, snuggling close. “Thank you. I love you so much, it’s kind of crazy.” 

Chuckling softly, Oliver kissed Barry before pulling the covers over the both of them. “I’m so in love with you, Barry Allen.” 

 **~*~**  

“Your mom still doesn’t even like me, Oliver, and we’ve been dating for nearly a year. Are you sure bringing Eddie and Iris will go any smoother?” Barry asked, chuckling as the pulled up to the Queen manor. 

“My mom insisted on all family members. Thea thinks she’s trying to make amends since you and I are still together after a year. I call bull, but I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt,” Oliver said, parking the car and giving his boyfriend a grin. 

Rolling his eyes, Barry gave Oliver a quick kiss before climbing out. He could hear Oliver, Eddie, and Iris clamber out of the car behind him. Iris was carrying a dessert dish, in hopes of somewhat getting on Moira’s good side. 

“Hey, Iris, if it makes you feel any better, Moira outright _despises_ Thea’s boyfriend. There’s nowhere to go but up from there,” Barry said. 

“Oh, yeah. Makes me feel _a lot_ better,” Iris grumbled. She softened when Eddie wrapped an arm around her waist. “Is it too late to back out?” 

“Yup!” Barry grinned as the four of them walked up to the house. Barry gave a courtesy knock before walking in, the smell of turkey instantly hitting his nose. “Your mother really went all out for this.” 

“More like the cooks went all out,” Oliver said quietly, drawing a snicker out of Barry. 

“Behave,” Thea said, appearing next to Oliver. “I can’t wait for all the glaring she’s bound to make at Roy tonight.” 

“I’m just glad I won’t be at the receiving end of that glare tonight,” Barry said. He laughed when Thea just glared at him. “Oh! Thea, this is my sister Iris, and her boyfriend Eddie. Iris, Eddie, this is Oliver’s sister Thea. And now standing behind her is her boyfriend Roy.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Thea said, smiling. “Starting to wonder when I would since Barry here avoids this house like the plague. Not that I can really blame him. Mom called him a gold digger the first time he stepped foot through the front door.” 

“You never told me that,” Iris said, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“You too, huh?” Roy muttered to Barry. 

They all migrated into the dining room, where Moira was already sitting at the head of the table. Oliver and Barry exchanged a look before taking the seats at the other end. Unfortunately for Eddie, he ended up in the spot to the right of Moira. Eddie looked a bit lost, but sat down anyway, greeting Moira politely. 

“This family is slowly getting more and more contaminated,” Moira muttered, but everyone could hear her. 

Barry pointedly ignored her, giving introductions to Iris and Eddie before switching the topic before Moira could make any rude comments. Oliver was smirking into his glass from next to him, letting Barry do as he pleased since, really, he had a right to. Moira appeared taken aback by the abruptness, but didn’t make any snide comments- for the time being. 

Dinner, for the most part, went fairly well. The food was great, and despite Moira being there, so was the company. Barry didn’t let her comments stop him from enjoying himself. Oliver was watching him proudly, and Barry flushed under the attention. 

Afterwards, they all went into the living room to chat. Oliver and Barry, naturally, sat next to one another, despite the small frown that adorned Moira’s face. Barry leaned into his boyfriend, smiling at the contact. 

“Actually, I have,” Oliver suddenly said, breaking Barry from his thoughts. He hadn’t even realised he had been zoning out. 

“You have what?” Barry asked, blushing at the look from Iris. 

Oliver sat up, pulling something out of his pocket before going onto one knee in front of Barry. “Thinking about marriage,” Oliver said, answering Barry’s question. Barry, however, was too stunned to process much more than the fact Oliver was kneeling in front of him. 

“Oh, my god,” Thea said in disbelief from nearby. 

“Now, I know how we met might not be exactly be ideal, but I’m glad the stars lined up enough for us to meet,” Oliver said, gently squeezing Barry’s knee. “And every day, I am more and more blessed to be able to call you mine. You’re the love of my life, Barry, and I can’t imagine a future without you in it.” He held up the small velvet box that he had been hiding, opening it to reveal a beautiful silver ring inside. “Will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” Barry blurted, smiling so wide, his cheeks were sure to hurt later on. “Fuck, Ollie, of course I’ll marry you.” 

With a matching grin, Oliver slid the ring onto Barry’s finger. Moira was sputtering in the background, but it was drowned out by the sound of cheering. Barry was pulled quickly into a kiss, and he easily melted into it. 

“Was this just to get back at your mom?” Barry asked later that night when they were in bed. He was looking at the ring, smiling as the moonlight shone on the small diamond that was on the ring. 

“A bit,” Oliver admitted. “Proposing tonight, at the very least. I’ve been carrying the ring in my pocket for like a week now.” 

“I love you, you know. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Barry said, curling on Oliver’s chest and smiling to himself. 

“I can’t wait, either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments fuel me to write more, so they'd be much appreciated ;D
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
